Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170617021542/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170716235113
"Anna, no! Oh, Anna, this isn't you. It can't be." Elsa heartbrokenly sobbed uncontrollably as she denied to accept this cold side of Anna because she likes the real, old Anna better than the different, new Anna. "Elsa, what happened to the real, old you, Anna?" Olaf asked Anna. "You're not the Anna we used to know nor remember at all, are you?" Olaf said. Then Anna heard another familiar voice asking her. "Oh look who had a lot of nerve to show her face around here, Anna! If it isn't the brat of Arendelle, Elsa! Elsa gasped in shock as she heard' a cold, angry, furious, scary, villainous feminine voice said to Elsa so Elsa turned around to see who it was. "'Hello, Queen Elsa! 'What a surprise! What are you doing here, you stupid snow queen? You got a lot of nerve to show your face around here when it's clear that Anna deserves to be much better off without you, you no good for nothing brat! it serves you right for what you did to your former sister, Anna was worse than shutting her out for past thirteen years ago even without explaining why. It especially serves you right for freezing Anna's bedroom door shut by isolating her in her own, one, only bedroom rather than the whole entire castle of Arendelle and worse, assigning the castle guards to Anna's bedroom door. You see, Elsa, we all know what you did to Anna. It was us who took all of your real, old missing memories of Anna, Anna being your sister, you shutting her out for past thirteen years ago until the public confrontation before the eternal winter away from the likes of brats like you. It was us who took all of your memories of you freezing Anna's bedroom door by isolating her in her own, one, only bedroom rather than the whole entire castle of Arendelle before we came to comfort Anna to make her feel much better than before we came to confront you for what you did to her and we were the ones who put you to sleep before we've given you what you deserved for freezing Anna's bedroom door to isolate her in her one, only, own bedroom rather than the whole entire castle of Arendelle. This must be how brats like you felt all your life yet you're the same brat who did this to Anna. Then we free Anna from your so called protection right after we put you and the rest of the Norwegian citizens to sleep. This is the well deserved punishment you deserve to be put on." Elsa's eyes widened as she froze in shock as she gasped as she couldn't believe what she just heard so far at all before she growled in fury as she gnashed her teeth in anger as she glared at the one who put her to sleep before she freed Anna from being isolated in her one, only bedroom but also from Arendelle too and especially from Elsa herself but it didn't stop Elsa from being guilty for freezing Anna's bedroom door shut in order to isolate Anna in her one, own, only bedroom rather than the whole entire castle of Arendelle and worse, she was the one who assigned the castle guards to Anna's bedroom door'. Then Elsa had an angry look on her face as she roared furiously. "You did all of this and that to me? You took all of my true, real memories of Anna?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, there, Elsa, temper, temper! There's no need to roar at me! Yes I sure did! Just like you let that stupid old rock troll take all of Anna's true, real, old memories of your stupid magic powers and the accident. Everything I did and said was to comfort Princess Anna whenever she's in pain every time after you froze her bedroom door to isolate Anna in her own bedroom rather than the whole entire kingdom of Arendelle and worse, you assigned the castle guards to Anna's bedroom door! Which's something that really upset Anna worse than that! Anna was already beyond mad at you, that ice man and everybody else for what you did to her. I hope you learned your valuable lesson. If you did anything worse than you did again, then you'll get whatever you deserve just like last time. There'll be no use expecting nor demanding forgiveness from Anna at all unless you do anything to earn it from her. 'Get it through your thick headed skull, you little brat, there's nobody else to be angry at but yourself. After all, we've already returned to all of Anna's true, old, real missing memories of your stupid magic powers and the accident to Princess Anna herself right where they belong without you, your no good for nothing parents and that stupid old rock troll around in order to get it out of the way and you wanna know how did it go for Princess Anna, brat? She took it from rather very badly to worse just like she took you going against her wish to marry Prince Hans of the Southern Isles very badly at your coronation day after you refused to bless her engagement to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Neither the eternal winter nor the public confrontation would've happened at all if you hadn't done anything worse than you did, such as shutting her out for past thirteen years ago at all. If you hadn't shut Anna out at all, none of this would've happened if you were still there for her. You never ever even did anything to talk nor knock some sense into your parents about properly raising Anna much better than ever which's something that I did what a brat like you and your parents failed to do so yourselves and guess who's no longer Anna's sister anymore at all and never ever even does deserve to be at all, Elsa, you, brat! Guess who deserves to be easily given up on by Anna, you, little brat! Guess who especially deserves to be disowned as Anna's sister, you!" ''Elsa froze in shock as she gasped as she just couldn't believe she just heard those words from anybody else who already did and said everything to pit and turn Anna against Elsa ever since they found out Elsa froze Anna's bedroom door by isolating Anna in her one, own, only bedroom rather than the whole entire castle of Arendelle and worse, Elsa assigned the guards to Anna's bedroom door much to Anna's anger, fury and rage before they all magically put Elsa to sleep in order to prevent her and anybody else from Norway finding out where Anna was, including anybody else from Arendelle, even Kristoff. '